Your Beautiful Temper
by spfly3024
Summary: AGAPE side story!/This is Yesung! bersama cerita yang di bawanya./Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?/"Bagaimana bisa Siwon membiarkan suaminya sekarat sedangkan ia bersenang-senang menikahi yeoja lain?"/WonSung!YeWon/BL!Yaoi/OS


_Yeoja_ paruh baya bermarga Cho itu melirik _namja_ yang duduk bersila di atas sofa dengan wajah iba sekaligus bingung. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi siap untuk pergi mengunjungi toko tempat bisnis restoran keluarga miliknya, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja. ia melirik lagi _namja_ tadi yang tengah duduk dengan wajah di tekuk sekilas sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sang putra yang duduk di atas karpet –sibuk bermain game.

"Kyu, berhentilah bermain game dan antarkan Yesung_ie_ pulang.."

Suara nyaring sang _eomma_ sukses membuyarkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun dan bunyi kekalahanpun terdengar, Kyuhyun melirik sebentar kearah sang _eomma_ sebelum membanting stick PSP-nya. Seolah tak terusik dengan kemurkaan putranya, sang _eomma_ menghampiri Yesung lalu mengusap surai gelap _namja_ itu.

"_eomma_ pergi dulu ne? Kyuhyun akan mengantarkanmu pulang.." ucap _eomma_ dari Cho Kyuhyun itu lalu melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya melihat anggukkan kurang antusias dari Yesung.

Setelah melihat sang _eomma_ pergi, Kyuhyun mendelik kearah Yesung, ia menatap _namja_ itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "ada apa dengan kau ini huh? apa lagi yang kau perbuat?"

Yesung hanya melihat Kyuhyun sebentar lalu kembali menunduk, memilin ujung bajunya sendiri. Kyuhyun berdecak malas menatap Yesung. sebenarnya tak perlu bertanya pun ia sudah tahu alasan kenapa Yesung pagi-pagi sekali sudah kerumahnya –menghancurkan hari liburnya –dengan pakaian yang masih mengenakan piyama. Hanya butuh beberapa alasan untuk Yesung melakukan hal itu: pertama, Yesung bertengkar dengan suaminya. Kedua, Yesung kembali berulah. Ketiga, untuk mendapatkan perhatian suaminya yang super sibuk.

"ceritakan saja!" potong Kyuhyun cepat ketika melihat Yesung mencuri pandang kearahnya. _Namja_ brunette itu mendesah, sulit berurusan _namja_ yang satu ini. Biarpun manis, tapi menurutnya menyebalkan apalagi setelah _namja_ itu di nyatakan tengah mengandung. Tapi tetap saja, siapa yang tega mengabaikannya?

.

.

.

YeWon Fanfiction

.

**Your Beautiful Temper**

Arika Tooru

.

.

.

Saya bingung mau nyebut ini side story atau sequel agape atau ga kedua-duanya haha

Baca aja ya..

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya setelah mendengar cerita Yesung tentang penyebab ia bertengkar dengan suaminya. Seperti yang ia duga, penyebabnya hanya hal konyol. Awalnya Yesung bermimpi tentang Siwon yang menikah lagi dengan _yeoja_ pilihan Yesung, bla bla bla, dan ia terbangun ketika ia dalam mimpinya dinyatakan meninggal. Ketika ia bangun, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah khawatir Siwon karena melihatnya menangis dan mengigau. Karena terlanjur kesal dan tidak terima, Yesung memukuli Siwon dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya juga mengatai suaminya itu brengsek, jahat, dan kata-kata kasar lain. Siwon yang memang tak tahu apa-apa membentaknya hingga ia menangis dan berakhir melarikan diri dengan taksi ke rumah Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya merusak berkas kontrak bisnis milik Siwon karena kesal.

"seharusnya dia lari saja dan memilihku, bagaimana bisa Siwon membiarkan suaminya sekarat sedangkan ia bersenang-senang menikahi _yeoja_ lain? Walaupun itu desakkan _eomma_-nya, tapi tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan aku yakin, _eomma_ tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, _eomma_ menyayangiku, ia saja yang menjadikan itu alasan untuk menikah lagi."

Kyuhyun membiarkan Yesung masih bercerita panjang lebar untuk pembelaan diri, percuma saja jika ia mendengarkan. Memangnya apa gunanya membicarakan bunga tidur dan mengklarifikasinya?

"kau mengerti kan perasaanku Kyu? Aku terbawa emosi, terlalu marah, jadi aku refleks melakukannya di tambah emosiku yang tidak stabil sejak aku hamil. Harusnya Siwon mengerti dan memaklumi bukan justru memarahiku seperti itu. Lagi pula itu adalah bentuk ketakutan ku karena tidak mau kehilangannya, harusnya ia terharu atau semacamnya"

"mana ada seseorang yang terharu karena di pukuli suaminya dan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak hanya karena sebuah mimpi, Choi Yesung?" Kyuhyun menggeram emosi. Yesung terdiam, merasa ucapan Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Tapi bukan Yesung namanya jika bersedia di kalahkan dan di salahkan seperti ini.

"tapi kan seharusnya Siwon menahanku dan mencoba menenangkanku, tidak membiarkan aku pergi dari rumah –"

"dia tahu kemana kau akan pergi, jadi dia membiarkanmu. Dan juga sangat percuma menenangkanmu, pada akhirnya kau tetap akan pergi juga kan? Siwon berhak marah, aku heran kenapa ia bisa tahan hidup seatap dengan orang aneh sepertimu, dan yang paling tidak aku mengerti, Siwon juga mencintaimu setengah mati. Apa menariknya kau yang super manja dan egois itu"

"ya! Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak aneh! Tidak manja dan tidak egois!" Yesung melempari bantal sofa yang ada di sekitarnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang dengan serta merta di hadang oleh _namja_ tampan itu. "lagi pula Siwon tidak akan tahu aku pergi kemari, mungkin ia menyangka aku akan pergi kerumah _eomma_. Jangan sok tahu!"

"apa hanya sekali kau pergi kerumahku seperti ini huh? kau bisa datang ke rumahku hampir separuh dari usia rumah tanggamu hanya karena masalah sepele dan Siwon akan menjemputmu setelahnya"

Yesung merenggut, tenaganya untuk memprovokasi Siwon yang tadi sempat menggebu-gebu tiba-tiba hilang saat Kyuhyun selalu berhasil mematahkan argumennya. "lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin pulang sendiri dan meminta maaf kan? Aku tidak mau melakukannya"

Kyuhyun mencibir, "kau ini lucu sekali, kau yang bersalah tapi kau tidak mau meminta maaf. cih!"

"harus kau tahu, aku tidak pernah meminta maaf sekalipun aku yang bersalah, Siwon yang selalu membujukku lebih dulu dan berbalik dia yang meminta maaf. Siwon itu pengertian, tidak sepertimu!"

"ya, baiklah.. terserah kau saja –" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus ketika ponselnya berbunyi, ia melihat ID pemanggil lalu melirik kearah Yesung sebentar sebelum menerima panggilan.

"apa?" mulai Kyuhyun malas.

'_Yesung ada di sana?'_

"iya, kau tahu? Dia merusak hari liburku." Yesung mendelik ketika ucapan Kyuhyun menyinggungnya, ia tahu penelepon tadi adalah Siwon.

'_maaf _Kyu_, tapi jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya kau akan mati! Biarkan dia dirumahmu, aku tidak mungkin menjemputnya karena harus kembali menyalin kontrak bisnis yang Yesung hancurkan pagi tadi'_

"ck! Baiklah.."

Bip!_

"kau dengar? Siwon tidak akan menjemputmu, sepertinya Siwon benar-benar marah kali ini"

"ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Siwon tidak mungkin seperti itu!"

"buktinya Siwon tidak akan menjemputmu" Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap Yesung yang mulai gelisah. Tapi tentu si manis Yesung tidak akan mau kalah begitu saja.

"baiklah, aku tidak peduli dia mau menjemputku atau tidak! aku tidak akan pulang!"

Ikrar Yesung mempertahankan egonya membuahkan desahan pasrah dari Kyuhyun –tidak ada lagi hari libur tenang yang ia dambakan. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak senang atau keberatan, tapi percayalah.. sahabat manisnya itu akan sangat menyebalkan jika sudah bertengkar dengan suaminya. Karena _namja_ itu selalu melampiaskan segalanya padanya sampai kekesalannya hilang.

.

.

.

Choi Yesung sama sekali tak berani keluar. Saat ini ia tengah mengunci diri di kamar mandi. Dengan sedikit –banyak dorongan juga paksaan dari Kyuhyun, Yesung tidak tahu begaimana ceritanya ia bisa berakhir di sini, di ruang kerja suaminya. Seingatnya tadi ia tertidur di rumah Kyuhyun dan ketika ia membuka mata ia sudah berada di ruangan terkutuk ini.

Jujur saja keadaannya seperti ini sangat menyebalkan –percis seperti anak taman kanak-kanak yang tengah di ceramahi _eomma_-nya karena dipergoki tengah mencuri mangga tetangga, ia tidak bisa keluar menghadap Siwon begitu saja, mungkin Yesung harus bertahan di sana hingga emosi Siwon larut dalam dongeng panjangnya.

Jika Siwon sudah murka seperti ini, apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Ia tidak takut sebenarnya –walaupun sedikit menyeramkan. Tapi meskipun ia berani melawan, Siwon sudah pasti akan menambah lagi bahan wejengan-wejengan yang siap di jejalkan ke telinganya. Jadi, _Big No_! Opsi untuk melawan! Apalagi memotong ceramah sepanjang busway itu, semuanya akan tambah runyam, percayalah.. biarkan saja Siwon berbicara sepanjang yang ia mau.

" –kau sudah dewasa Yesung_ie_, buang sifat manja dan kekanakkanmu. Contohlah Jongjin, ia lebih muda darimu tapi ia bisa bersifat dewasa. Kau tidak malu eoh? Atau seperti Hyukjae dan Donghae, Hyukjae lebih muda darimu tapi mereka tidak pernah bertengkar apa lagi karena hal sepele seperti kita, sedikit-sedikit bertengkar. Hyukjae tidak seperti kau yang sering merajuk dan lari ke rumah orang lain untuk bersembunyi."

'kalau begitu, menikah saja sana dengan Jongjin atau Hyukjae!' kata-kata itu hampir menyembur dari mulut Yesung jika saja ia tidak ingat itu hanya akan membuat semuanya lebih sulit. Jadi ia merutuk kecil seraya memilin tissue toilet hingga tak berbentuk.

"sekarang percuma saja kau merajuk seperti itu, dinding kamar mandi itu tidak akan membantumu menjadi dewasa! Keluarlah! Aku perlu melihatmu secara langsung jika aku sedang berbicara! Kau dengar aku?"

Yesung masih enggan bergerak dari posisinya, medengarkan ceramah Siwon membuatnya lama-lama merasa kesal.

"kau tidak dengar aku?! cepat keluar!" suara tegas Siwon kembali terdengar. "Choi Yesung, jangan membuatku kesal!"

Yesung perlu berpikir dua kali untuk kembali berulah, sebelum Siwon berteriak lagi ia dengan ragu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Wajahnya tertunduk tak berani menatap mata suaminya langsung. Ia kembali merutuk, padahal dulu Siwon yang tergila-gila mengejar cintanya –sebenarnya ia juga yang terlalu jual mahal –tapi kenapa sekarang ia jadi pihak yang seolah tertindas begini? Tertindas eh?

"jika hanya aku yang kau pukuli aku tak apa, tapi jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan aku tidak akan mentolelir. Kau tahu seberapa pentingnya kontrak bisnis yang tadi pagi kau rusak, kan? lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi, mengerti?" kali ini suara Siwon sudah mulai merendah, tak setinggi tadi.

Suara desahan nafas Siwon terdengar melihat suaminya itu masih diam di depan pintu. "kemarilah.." titah Siwon lembut. Dan tepat seperti dugaan Yesung, suaminya itu tidak akan pernah tahan berlama-lama menghardiknya seperti ini. ia dengan wajah takut-takut melihat kearah Siwon, setelah melihat Siwon mengangguk kecil sebagai isyarat _tidak apa-apa_, barulah ia berani berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang masih duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Yesung berhambur ke pangkuan Siwon, memeluk Siwon erat. Ia juga sejujurnya tak tahan berlama-lama di cecar seperti tadi oleh Siwon, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Siwon mendengus kecil menahan tawa, merasa sangat lucu dengan posisinya kini. Ia adalah suami Choi Yesung, tapi kenapa ia jadi seperti seorang appa begini?

"kau ingat apa yang pernah ku katakan tentang meminta maaf? kau tidak ingin meminta maaf padaku?" Siwon perlu menunggu beberapa saat hanya untuk mendengar suara suaminya bergumam maaf. Merasa belum puas menggoda, Siwon menarik diri dari pelukan mereka. Dan terlihatlah wajah bertekuk milik Yesung, Siwon ingin tertawa tapi demi keselamatannya sebagai seorang suami ia memutuskan untuk menahan tawanya. Bagaimana pun juga Yesung memiliki emosi yang labil, bisa saja wajah merajuk Yesung tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murka dan melemparnya dari jendela, mustahil memang, tapi bagaimana jika Yesung tiba-tiba tidak mengijinkannya tidur di kamar dan menahan jatahnya untuk beberapa waktu? _Like the hell!_ Itu yang paling ia takutkan.

"aku tidak mendengarnya, katakan sekali lagi dengan jelas."

Yesung mendengus dalam hati, ia mengumpat andai saja ia bukan di posisi terdakwa saat ini sudah di pastikan Siwon tak di beri jatah dua malam kedepan. Tapi kalau tidak menurut, bagaimana jika Siwon kembali meneruskan dakwaannya yang sepanjang busway itu? Lalu membiarkannya tidur sendiri tanpa bantal dan selimut favoritnya? Ia tidak akan membiarkan di ejek oleh bantal dan selimut di kamarnya yang tak berguna setelah ia menikah dengan Siwon.

"maaf" gumam Yesung sedikit –hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari nada sebelumnya. Siwon tersenyum lebar, merasa sudah lebih dari cukup memberi pengajaran untuk kali ini. Mana bisa ia berlama-lama mengata-ngatai suaminya dan membandingkannya dengan orang lain. Persetan! Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa disandingkan dengan Yesung dan tidak akan ada yang bisa melebihinya. Biarpan manja, egois dan menyebalkan, Yesung tetap paling teratas dari yang teratas. Suaminya itu tiada duanya.

"oh sayang..." Siwon kembali membawa Yesung masuk kedalam pelukannya. "apa aku membuatmu kesal hmm? Aku tidak bermaksud memberimu nasehat sayang, kata-kataku tadi masih sama seperti halnya aku memelukmu seperti ini , itu semua tak lepas dari karena aku mencintaimu baby.."

"tapi kau tidak marah kan?" Siwon menunduk, melihat wajah Yesung mendongak.

"kapan aku bisa marah padamu huh? tentu saja tidak. Sekarang, mana senyuman paling indah milikmu itu? Aku ingin melihatnya" Yesung tersenyum manja di balas oleh senyuman tampan milik Choi Siwon. "baiklah, ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi hingga kau tega memukuliku seperti itu."

Yesung bersandar di dada suaminya, jari telunjuk tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengukir sesuatu yang abstrak di atas dada bidang itu dan memulai bercerita. Siwon hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman dan tanggapan sewajarnya sementara sebagian fokusnya pada pekerjaannya yang tak kunjung seselai karena harus mengurusi Yesung.

"itukan hanya bunga tidur, kenapa harus di pikirkan?"

"tapi mimpi itu sangat terlihat nyata Siwon. Jalan ceritanya juga sangat tidak bagus, kenapa harus aku yang mati?!"

Siwon meringis mendengar keluhan Yesung, ia juga melihat Yesung yang mulai merajuk mempoutkan bibirnya dan mulai memukul-mukul dadanya pelan. Meski pelan, Yesung tetap seorang _namja_ ingat? Dan sepertinya pekerjaannya untuk hari ini harus ia simpan untuk nanti malam, mengurusi Yesung bersama aksi ngambeknya itu sama saja dengan mengcancel semua aktivitas yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Begitu menyita waktu.

"kenapa harus memikirkan mimpi jika kau bisa memikirkan tentang kita di kehidupan nyata eh? Berhenti marah-marah seperti itu, nanti baby sedih. Kau sayang baby kan?" tangan besar Siwon mengusap lembut perut datar Yesung. ia bisa merasakan ada sebuah kehidupan dan kebahagiaannya di sana.

Jujur saja ia tak pernah bermimpi kisah asmaranya akan berakhir seperti ini. Yesung yang di kenalnya sejak ia pindah ke seoul ketika ia duduk di sekolah menengah pertama, sahabatnya yang manja dan –ehm –menyebalkan, _namja_ cerewet yang terlalu bergantung padanya juga Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang berkali-kali menolaknya, _namja_ menyebalkan yang biasa saja menurut orang lain tapi begitu menarik di matanya adalah seseorang yang tuhan percayakan untuk menjadi pendamping juga ibu untuk anak-anaknya kelak.

Yesung berhenti merutuk, sebelah tangannya ikut mengusap perutnya sendiri dan berakhir di genggam oleh tangan besar Choi Siwon.

"lupakan soal mimpi oke? Sekarang cukup pikirkan baby, fokus pada kesehatanmu. Sejak pagi kau belum minum susu strawberry mu kan? Biasanya kau tidak pernah melupakannya. Aku akan menghubungi _eomma_ untuk menjemputmu"

"aku ingin pulang bersamamu"

"aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sayang, kau akan bosan menungguku nanti"

"tidak apa-apa, aku bisa tidur di sofa, aku tidak akan mengganggumu jika itu yang kau takutkan. Aku janji"

"hey bukan seperti itu! Baiklah.. tapi aku akan tetap menghubungi _eomma_ untuk kemari membawa susu strawberry dan makan siangmu. Aku tidak mau lagi mengajakmu makan di luar, kau selalu merengek ingin makanan yang tidak sehat."

Tawa Yesung mengalun menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya, ia selalu suka jika Siwon sudah merutuk karena mengurusinya seperti itu, terlihat sangat lucu.

"aku ingin _Galbitang _pedas, aku tidak mau makan jika _eomma_ membuat _Bibimbap_ lagi"

"kenapa? Itu sehat untukmu"

"apa enaknya makanan yang berisi sayur semua? Atu tidak mau! Aku benci sayur!"

"kenapa kau jadi seperti Kyuhyun? Kau hamil anakku kan?"

"yah! Kau pikir anak siapa lagi?!" Yesung memukul dada Siwon membuat Siwon meringis. "jangan samakan aku dengan bocah menyebalkan itu! Aku ingin makan _Galbitang, _titik!"

"iya iya, kau dapat _Galbitang _tidak pedas" Siwon menekan kata-katanya di akhir kalimat, Yesung mempotkan bibirnya. Setelah meneleponnya, tak lama kemudian sang _eomma_ datang. Dengan bibir masih mempout Yesung menghabiskan _Galbitang-_tak-pedas-nya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia ingin merajuk sebenarnya, tapi perutnya sudah bernyanyi minta di isi. _Mood_nya untuk marah pun hilang begitu harum dari sup rebusan tulang iga sapi itu menggoda indra perasanya.

Sore hari tiba, setelah menghabiskan makanan pesanannya Yesung tertidur di sofa. Sementara Siwon mencoba kembali fokus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Yesung memang tak mengganggunya, tapi bagaimana bisa Siwon berkonsentrasi jika Yesung berada dalam ruang lingkup pandangannya? Siwon melihat Yesung yang bergerak tak nyaman di atas sofa, ia mendesah. Siwon benar-benar harus menyimpan pekerjaannya untuk nanti malam –atau besok?

Ia akhirnya berjalan mendekat menghampiri Yesung, mengangkat tubuh _namja_ itu dan menidurkan di pangkuannya dengan kepala Yesung menyandar di bahunya, setidaknya dengan posisi seperti ini Yesung akan lebih nyaman.

Siwon tertawa kecil melihat wajah Yesung yang tengah tertidur, terlihat polos, seperti bayi. Yesung adalah tipe orang yang benci jika sudah ada yang mengganggu tidurnya, jalan keluarnya hanya satu –ciuman maut Choi Siwon. Pernah sekali ketika ia membangunkan Yesung tanpa ciumannya, ia berakhir di lantai dengan bantal guling yang terlempar entah kemana, wajah tertidur yang polos itu berubah menjadi menyeramkan.

Perhatian Siwon tertuju pada ponselnya yang berdering tanda pesan masuk. Hanya dengan sekali gerakan tangan Siwon membukanya. Itu dari Kyuhyun.

'_sudah baikan? Ku harap kau tidak lupa untuk biaya ganti rugi PSP ku yang Yesung rusak juga untuk hari liburku yang tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Membuatnya marah sama saja mengorbankanku, kau tahu itu kan? Jangan bertengkar lagi!_'

Choi Siwon terkekeh menahan tawa, itulah Yesung. jika bagi orang lain Yesung itu menyebalkan, baginya Yesung itu lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi ia tahu, Kyuhyun pun menyayangi Yesung. _namja_ evil itu adalah orang pertama yang memarahinya jika Yesung sudah menangis.

"_maaf merepotkanmu _Kyu_, nanti aku akan menghukumnya di ranjang kalau begitu_ :^)"

'_cih!'_

.

.

.

**Owaru~**

**But never ending story for YeWon **

.

.

.

Haha

Agak maksa ya ga apa apa lah ya? Hehe

Kita kan ga bisa ngatur jalan cerita yang muncul di otak *pembelaan diri*

Kepikiran salah satu review agape yang meragukan saya sebenarnya yewon shipper atau bukan katanya hiks

Saya sudah mendedikasikan segalanya untuk yewon loh, masih diragukan? *halahapasih*

Ya ga masalah sebenernya itu kan opini, saya juga sih yang ga mikir sikon, yewon day malah post angst haha

Maaf ya.. di maafin kan? hehe

Silahkan, review _juseyo_~ ^^


End file.
